Tiffany's Mother (Where is She?)
Tiffany's unnamed mother was the true main villainess from Where is She?, a short story released by Hooked (release date March 17, 2019). Introduction Tiffany's mother was the mother of the story's main protagonist, Tiffany, who hears a noise from the basement while talking to her mother. She described the noise as a baby crying, but despite this, Tiffany's mother tells her daughter not to go down to the basement, ordering her to wait for her to return home. Tiffany demanded answers regarding the baby, with her mother promising to reveal everything when she returns home. At that moment, Tiffany hears a car door slam thinking it was her mother, only for Tiffany's mother to state that she was 20 minutes away. After Tiffany describes the car as a "small, white car," her mother tells her to go back to her room, though Tiffany sees a woman get out of the car and attempt to enter the house. Eventually, Tiffany's mother revealed the woman's identity as Jessica--the illicit lover of Tiffany's father. In addition, the affair resulted in the birth of the baby that was heard in the basement, with Tiffany expressing shock over the revelations. Tiffany's mother stated that her husband claimed that the affair was a mistake--that, according to her, both of them paid for--and that he was planning on leaving Jessica, only for Jessica to become obsessed with him. Despite her mother's warnings, Tiffany rushed to the basement to rescue her half-sister, who Tiffany's mother referred to as a mistake. Reveal & Death After Jessica shot her way into the house, Tiffany escaped with the baby, taking her to the woods near Sweetheart Lake, causing Tiffany's mother to reminisce about how she spent time with her husband and Tiffany at the area. She claimed that the police were on the way but Tiffany heard no sirens, after which Tiffany stated that she would call her father and then the police. Tiffany's mother stated in an ominous tone that her husband wouldn't answer, and afterwards, Tiffany shockingly revealed to her mother that her father's phone was in the baby blankets and was covered in blood. In response, Tiffany's mother began turning heel and ordered her daughter to toss the phone in the lake, while berating her daughter for showing concern for her father, adding that she is the true victim. At that moment, Tiffany looked at her father's phone and revealed that he told his wife that he was leaving her for Jessica, stating that he was tired of the fighting. Tiffany's mother stated that her husband was a fool and was making a mistake, leaving Tiffany shocked that she was referring to her father in past tense. She later uncovered a text that her father planned to send to her, which revealed his fears that his wife was psychotic and becoming dangerous. Tiffany's mother cemented her heel turn in response by revealing to her daughter that she stabbed her husband to death just as he was writing his text to Tiffany, adding that he couldn't have died right away if he was able to slip the phone in to the blanket. The maniacal villainess lashed out at her husband for his affair, stating that she did everything for him and that he deserved to die for (in her mind) making a fool out of her, after which she ordered Tiffany to toss not only the phone into the lake, but her half-sister as well, before getting rid of her husband's body. Tiffany didn't respond, but at that moment, her evil mother stated that she saw her in the bushes, snarling that she couldn't hide from her. The story jumped ahead three days, with Tiffany responding to her late father's text and revealing that Jessica had shot and killed Tiffany's mother in an act of revenge, before committing suicide out of heartbreak. Live Action The live action film (release date September 26, 2019), began in the same fashion as the short story, with Tiffany's mother (Catharina Christie) warning her daughter not to go into the basement, where Tiffany heard crying. Tiffany discovered a baby inside, with her mother advising Tiffany on regarding the infant, who was revealed to be named Emma (one of the differences between the film and the short story, as she wasn't named in the latter). Also in contrast to the short story, Tiffany's mother began her heel turn when she entered her home and shot Jessica to death, after which she informed Tiffany that everything Jessica told her regarding Emma was a lie, and that Jessica was trying to kill Tiffany. When asked about the whereabouts of her father, Tiffany's mother claimed not to know, but it was shortly afterwards that Tiffany found her father dead in her basement. At that moment, Tiffany's mother fully turned heel by revealing that she killed her husband, shouting that she did everything for him and he was going to leave her and Tiffany. The deranged madwoman later held her daughter at gunpoint and demanded Emma, only for Tiffany to refuse, after which Jessica stabbed the villainess to death, right before she succumbed to the gunshots. Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Killed by Female Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Nameless Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot Category:Demise: Stabbed